The Abyss
by Edreen
Summary: In a world full of magical creatures, the water belonged to only one. Mermaids. Mermaids were known for being blood thristy over 800 years ago. But what will make them being hunted for the black market bad enough to put their heirs in danger? Nothing. So the heirs go across the lands to try and help their people, discovering something long forgotten of their kind.
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! Reen here! I've been drawing merpeople for a while because I have finally got the upper body of a guy well done and legs are too Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrdddddddddddddddd! So mer-people they are! And as I was drawing a fluffy moment between Child!Canada and BigBrother!France, I was thinking of a story plot as I go! Yeah… I have a totaaaallllyyy good reason for that, it's called an *cue rainbow hands* Imagination. I have just finally finished my last stupid year end exam (Yes!) and I did pretty well for not studying (Because I can't! I'm one of those weird people that if they study they get a lower score. Other than math, you need to study for that) and now I got some more free time to ignore stories that I'm working on, make stories that I'll never finish, go to the Red, do chores and read fan fiction. Yep, that is the life. **

**Don't be surprised when I don't even get past the third chapter**

**Anyways, I said that the stupid 300 characters things ain't gonna cut the WHOLE plot, so here is the whole thing. **

**Plot: Deep in the ocean planet of Aecor, there are five kingdoms. The kingdoms are usually at war with one another, peace only lasting at least fifty years between one kingdom and the next. But, the unthinkable happened. A group of rouge mermaids have made a few new sets of rules in hopes of the peace lasting more than one mermaid's life. So, every five years, a meeting is held in discussing of problems and set boundaries were made. For over eight hundred years, this has been the way they have lived and stories of great battles were no more than stories. But the same group of seemingly immortal rouge mermaids decided that the peace has lasted too long, it is up to the young heirs of the five kingdoms to try and stop their sabotage. It's either succeed or die trying. **

**There! Now enjoy the first prologue of **

**The Abyss.**

* * *

Long before I was even alive in this underwater world that I call home, I have been told stories of great battles between our five kingdoms. Stories altered from generation to generation, passed down upon elders to children. But one that has yet to be changed, and what makes this place such a safe place to live now has never been changed, and has in fact, been written down from scholars from that time. The only thing not lost from that time of hardship. The story of a new era.

It goes like this.

For since everyone has ever remembered, wars have been fought. Sometimes civil, sometimes with the other five kingdoms. Even the royal family were not safe and they sometimes change. Innocents were killed mercilessly, warriors bones lay upon layer and layer of sand, decaying. The only ones with any sense of comfort were the ones in the capital or rural villages on the winning side, but most people have accepted the fact that tables can be flipped.

People began to fear for the future of themselves, as numbers were dwindling and any kingdom with too many people or military power was often ganged up on by two or more kingdoms in a who-betrays-who-first alliance.

Then rouge mermaids from a place called Land came to settle the unrest. They claimed that contraptions called Ships were sinking often and that we must stop fighting. The weakest two kingdoms hastily agreed after hearing the terms, a betrayal viewed in many eyes, while the other three needed convincing. Soon, all five agreed. Every five years they would meet and discuss problems and hope to fix them, boundaries were made, each having around the same amount of territory to control.

Royal families at the time were young and stupid, so they were made into advisor families. All but one kingdom agreed to do that, but that kingdom was allowed because that king, whose name is lost to history, was aiming for peace for his life. Commoners who did not have a mate from rural areas who often had no say on what was happening because of where they lived were given a chance for their families to become Royal.

Many did not past the tests given, but a few did. These people were then given another chance to return to their families after hearing all the new responsibilities and another test was given. Only two, one male and one female, were ever chosen. They were the new king and queen of the kingdoms. And, once again, their names were too lost to history, all but their last names that the present linage still continues to us.

The rouges kept tabs on the kingdoms and it's people once in a while, but I have never met them. They sometimes disappeared to the above and walk on two tails with small fins on the ends and the same color as their skin. But it has always been the same ones, but they have never given their names to any one, so we call them the 'Landers'.

Now, this era of peace is ending. Landers have disappeared once again and a dark plague is coming and is causing trouble among the kingdoms of Eyi, Elye, Lorios, Seveon and Geravo. What is causing this unrest? That is what we, the young heirs of the Five Kingdoms, are planning to find out and stop before it ruins the hard work of many generations.

* * *

**So? How was that? Not too bad I hope. **

**Now I'm wondering if you, as a reader, would read this. Chapter word count, I hope, will be over 5000 a chapter. Give or take. **

**Also, if you want to know how to pronounce the names of the Kingdoms, they are here: **

**Eyi- sounds the same as Eye. **

**Elye- Sounds the same as Lay**

**Lorios- (Lore-i-os)**

**Seveon- (SV-eon)**

**Geravo- (Ger-A-vo)**


	2. Birth of the Heis

Eyi Kingdom:

"Papa," I pulled on my father's arm as he paced outside my mother's quarters. He turned to me with worried eyes. I finally mustered up the courage to ask my question, "What's happening to Mama?" Mama was locked in that room for five hours and counting. Maids were hurrying past, barking orders of other near-by maids. In fact, the whole place was busy.

"Francis," He bent down to my level to look in my eyes, his blue eyes matching mine in a heated stare. "Have you noticed that Mama has been growing bigger?" He asked me and I nodded. I always thought that she was eating too much and for the past few months, she has been getting sick. May be she was sick. "Well, she is carrying your little sibling." He informed me, his bright purple tail simmering in the light of the glowing coral.

I was silent for a few moments, staring in shock. Papa was growing more worried as time passed on. "I'm… I'm going to have a sibling?" I finally asked and he nodded.

"Sorry for not telling you sooner Francis, we didn't know how you will react." Papa told me as he ruffled my hair. I smiled brightly.

"I'm going to have a sibling!" I said excitedly, "I'll show it all the cool knick-knacks and my favorite hiding places! I'll be the best big brother ever!" Papa moved away as I started to think and list all of the cool things I'll do with it. Papa seemed amused by how I was reacting to this.

I finally turned to Papa after I ran out of ideas. "When's my baby sibling going to come?" I asked him, swimming over with my royal blue tail. He leaned down once again and looked around as if he going to tell me a secret.

He smirked, "When he wants to, but for now…" He grabbed my side and started to tickle me. I laughed and squirmed against his grip ad he pulled me close to his chest. He make blowing noises on my shoulders and didn't let up his attack. I squealed as I started to run out of breath.

"Mercy! Mercy! S'il vous plait!" I breathlessly told my father and the attacks let up, but not before one last raspberry on my skin. I giggled as I sucked in oxygen to recover what I loss after the tickle attack. Papa kept me close to his chest and he laughed too, but it sounded like one of despair.

Suddenly, a maid come out of Mama's locked room.

"Loris, Please come." Remorse was in her voice and Papa nodded to her. He gently pulled me into her room. The room, like the rest, has walls of coral that shined brightly in some places. Silk from ships that were over turned decorated her room in brilliant reds and gold with splashed of white here and there. I diverted my attention to her bed, a sea plant with soft bristles that were the same gold as the rest of her room.

Mama was laying there, looking deathly pale and was holding a small child with a red tail. His dorsal fin, like the rest of Eyi's kingdom, is grey with the spines the same colour as his tail. The child had wisps of blonde hair like Mama and Papa and was sucking his thumb, staying almost silent.

"Francis, Loris, come here darlings." Mama ushered us towards her with a slight smile on her face. I pulled myself out of Papa's grasp and swam to her side in a rush. I slowed down as I neared her, as if she was made out of the most delicate stone that would crumple in my grasp. Her tail was no longer its stunning green, but it was faded. Mama patted my shoulder to assure me that it was no problem. She held out my baby sibling towards me. I gingerly grabbed him, Mama placing my hands under certain areas of the baby's body.

"I was thinking of naming him after my father, don't you think that's a good idea?" Mama asked Papa as he placed a hand on my shoulder to look at him.

"Matthew," Papa played with the name on his tongue. "It suits him." Matthew yawned, his thumb coming out of his mouth as he did so. Papa did something to Mama, but all my attention was on Matthew as his mouth closed and his eyes opened. They were a nice soft violet with a gentle look to them that seemed like it would calm any one.

"Hi Matthew, I'm your big brother!" I told him with a smile and he cooed at me, grabbing a lock of my hair and twirling it around. Papa and Mama were watching us. Mama was watching me carefully, making sure I didn't drop him, but otherwise they were proud at how I was acting. Matthew giggled and stuck the hair in his mouth, sucking on it with toothless gums.

"Francis, why don't you hand Matthew back to Mama," Papa told me with a voice I've never heard him say before. I leaned forward towards Mama to hand Matthew back, but Matthew squeaked and grabbed onto my hair, yanking it as Mama tried to hold him. I yelped and his hand pulled away, opals forming around his eyes.

"Shush, Matthew." I told him hastily as he started to tear up. "It doesn't hurt! I'm fine!" I told him, pulling on my hair to prove a point. Matthew started to hiccup and it knew it wasn't working. And round opal had already fallen onto the sea plant. So I did something that Papa always did with me. I sucked in a breath and blew a raspberry on his stomach. He giggled and laughed as I did so, arms flaying around. I did another and Mama and Papa laughed along.

"There! All better!" I told him as I leaned back, smiling happily. Matthew did a weak excuse for a smile before yawning and nodding off.

Papa placed a hand on my shoulder, "You did a good job. You'll make a wonderful big brother. But now it's time for Mama and Matthew to rest. There's still tomorrow." He told me and lead us away and out of the room, closing the door.

* * *

Elye Kingdom:

"Gilbert!" Vatti yelled as he swam after me, but I was no more than a black and white blur against the light pink coral of the castle. It was too stuffy for the awesome me. I wanted to go see the outside world, but Vatti said that when I'm fourteen I'm allowed out of the castle. But that's in five years and that's FOREVER! "Get back here!" He roared.

"Never!" I called back as I swam up to a perch that Vatti doesn't know about. I found it about a year ago, dusty and dirty. So I did what I needed to, cleaned it up.

"Gilbert," Vatti stopped under my perch, just enough so I can barely see the green tail of his. "I will erase the whole incident of you trying to fight with my swords for my memory if you come out. This is about Mutter." I was listening to him and I perked from my perch on the ceiling. I started to slowly swim away from my perch and behind Vatti, smirking as I did so. I didn't want him to find my spot.

And if you want to know about the swords incident, I was being awesome and starting my swords training a year early in secret so I can impre- AHEM- be better than the others and Vatti would be proud, not that he isn't already. So on my second day of pickin- GETTING hold of a sword, Vatti decides to be a _hurensohn _can come into the practice area looking for the amazingly awesome me for some reason that I will soon know. MAHAHAAHA!

"What about Mutti?" I asked behind him. Vatti flipped his shit and turned around so fast a flurry of bubbles were created. I wasn't allowed to say many words, but that doesn't mean the awesome me couldn't think them.

Vatti sighed after seeing it was only me. "Your baby sibling is coming." He told me and my whole world froze for a minute. I couldn't think, breathe even. "Gilbert?" Vatti asked as he leaned closer to my face. My train of thought came back and I leaped in joy. I did a slight dance in a circle.

"Where is he?" I asked Vatti as I leaned in closer to him, hands on his shoulders. Vatti chuckled before throwing me on his shoulder so my white tail sat on him. He ruffled my hair of the same color before trudding off to Mutti's room. I was wondering why she wasn't around for lunch. He sat me down on a sea plant and sat next to me.

"This will be a waiting game Gilbert. Do you like games?" He asked me and I nodded, not realizing he just tricked me into sitting still for more than eating. I stared at the coral on the wall, memorizing it with my red eyes. I found many scratches, and I think I saw the numbers _69 _etched into the wall. I asked atti if he saw those numbers and when he asked where, I pointed. His face turned red and I laughed at him. After having all the small dots and crevasses for what seemed like hours, a maid finally came out of the room. Vatti stood up out of the corner of my eye, I lept up.

"I beat you Vatti! I waited longer than you! That makes me more awesome!" I declared at him and Vatti shot me an amused look. He hushed me and ushered me into Mutti's room. Her room was dark greens and blues, making the place look creepy, but at the same time comforting. Mutti sat on her sea plant bed of a bright blue with a green-tailed boy in her arms. I whined internally, all of my family had green tails with black fins, something everyone in our kingdom had. It would've been better if he had blue, or white like me! But Vatti says that no one ever has a white tail without any other color of pigment or red eyes like mine, but I guess that just makes me even more awesome. There is no one like me!

Vatti lead me over to Mutti's side, her black hair cascading around her shoulders. The baby boy had the same hair color as Vatti. "Vatti! He's a mini- you!" I proclaimed at him. Vatti ruffled my hair as the boy opened his eyes.

Good, his eye are blue, unlike Vatti's so it'll be easy to tell them apart. He gurgled and reached his chubby fingers towards me. I looked at Mutti as he handed me him. "His name is Ludwig." Mutti informed us as Ludwig reached to grab my hair in his grasp. His tiny arms couldn't reach my head and I made sure he didn't grab my awesome hair.

"Tut tut, Luddy you can't grab my awesome hair! It won't be awesome anymore if it's not on my head!" I proclaimed and Luddy pulled his hands away and made a pouting face before creating a large yawn. A large _fake _yawn, mind you. I handed him to Mutti so he can sleep, but the sneaky little bastard used that chance to pull a chunk of my hair from my head. I yelped and pulled back, seeing strands of my white hair in Ludwig's grasp as he glared at me with sleepy eyes. I swore he was out to get me.

He's too smart for his own good.

Vatti and Mutti chuckled at my reaction and I complained at them for laughing. "Now, now Gilbert," Vatti placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at the buff man. "Ludwig is your little brother and I want you to protect him with your life. This is what being a older brother means. Protecting him with all you have. Do you promise?" He asked with a uneasy seriousness that I've never seen him use before. Other than those stupid bad guys that are cast out because they did bad things.

"With my manhood!" I tell him, puffing out my chest proudly. Vatti smiled and ruffled my hair once again. I pouted, I was sure he knew that I didn't like that, but what the hell, its not like I can do anything about it.

"Ok, ok, you didn't have to swear on that! But let's exit the room so Mutter and Ludwig can sleep." Vatti told me and placed me back on his shoulder. I clung onto his head and tried to ruffle his hair, but no matter what it seemed like it was super-glued into place. I tried and tried, getting more and more agitated as I did so.

"Vatti, how did Luddy come from Mutti's stomach?" I swore he froze for a second.

* * *

Geravo Kingdom:

I paced my daughter's bed room. She was giving birth to twins and I feared for her safety. Their father died from a mysterious illness and I couldn't bear to lose another heir. Bella's health was deteriorating ever since he died and I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know what and I couldn't help her through her depression. A loud shriek came from her room and I had to restrain myself from bursting into her room of soft pinks and reds to find her in pain. Her beautiful face couldn't handle that, being torn in agony.

"Romulus? " A maid called from the door and I turned around and looked at her hopefully. The maid shook her head sadly. "She would like to see you and introduce you to her sons." I swam slowly past her to see Bella's wonderful tail of orange dull into a grey. A signal of death. Her brown locks framed her face as she as helpers to sit up on her sea plant bed of rosemary pink.

"Father." She greeted as she held onto her two bundles, one orange like her tail and another with a bright green tail. I swam over to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead for one last time. "This is Feliciano." She moved the one with a bright orange tail and hair like their fathers in her left hand. "And this is Lovino. He's the oldest." she moved the one with her hair colour and green tail.

She looked up one last time with dull green eyes to meet my own golden eyes, "Take good care of them. Please." And with that she closed her eyes and Lovino whined loudly. I looked to him and saw him poking his mother's face, his green eyes open and wide with fear. He garbled something as he saw me looking at him. I lifted him and his brother up into my arms. They each had one of my curls, Lovino on the right and Feli on the left. He reached up to try and pull one of mine.

A loud crying signaled me to Feli and he was bawling. Lovi started to tear up as well before they both cryed loudly. After a few minutes of this, they both fell asleep, too tired to continue. The maids had already moved the corpse away so I set them both gently on the bed, hoping that the scent of their mother would help lull them away to a world where Bella didn't have to die. Seeing the sleeping faces of my grandsons, I left the room so I could deal with my grief alone.

"Antonio! Roderich!" I called and those two mermaids came running. Antonio had dark skin from working in the fields and had a brilliant purple and blue tail that shimmered colours. Roderich had a deep royal blue tail that had indigo in it. They saluted me, "My grandsons are in your care." I tell them. I did not want to see the off spring of my daughter if she couldn't see them herself.

"But sir,' Roderich started, but a glare from me shut him up. "Yes sir." He mumbled. Antonio said the same thing as him, but with more enthusiasm. I swam away to my quarters without sparing them a second glance.

* * *

Seveon Kingdom

Matthias and Berwald were fighting again. Why do they always do that? Oh, there Tino trying to break them up. Great. Note the sarcasm. This hasn't been the greatest day of mine. Ma has been feeling ill since yesterday and she didn't turn up at Breakfast today. Maids have been scurrying around and have been decorating the room for my full sibling, unlike the others who were my half-siblings with Tino being what some would call a 'bastard' because his birth was by accident by a maid, but he is still a nice guy so no one really bothers him that much.

"Princes!" A servant called from the doorway of our training grounds. "The queen will like to see you all." He bowed slightly and I rushed up. Ma wanted to see me? I hope she was alright. I raced to her bedroom of jewel colours before the others could over take me. But they did because they were older, but I got in first.

"Lukas!" Ma scowled me from her blue sea plant bed. Her scowl wasn't hurtful, but more surprised. I rushed over to her to see a white-haired and blue tailed boy who was feeding.

"Who's that Ma?" I asked her, pointing to the boy. My half-brothers had also moved around Ma, looking at the boy.

"Lukas dear," Ma told me, "This is your baby brother. His name is Emil." She gently rocked him form her breast and he gurgled and groped the water, mad that his meal was interrupted. His eyes were purple like Pa's.

I heard that all the kingdoms also had another son, and turned out my five year older brothers thought so too. "Wow, this is a decade of boys isn't it Mama?" Matthias asked her as he gently poked the baby's cheek then recoiling like a catfish. No one knew that they weren't their real Mama, as Berwald's and Matthias died in childbirth and Tino's mom was banned from the castle. Matthias was also acting like a scared fish, as if Ma would bite him if he touched her child.

Ma laughed at him and nodded. Emil started to squirm in Ma's grasp so I quickly took him into my arms upon instinct. Emil stopped squirming and looked up to my face. Tino started to make a square with his fingers towards us. Emil started to grope the water towards my face before finally getting my hair. He tugged it with uncertain fingers before he yawned and started to fall asleep in my arms.

"He likes you, doesn't he?" Ma asked suddenly and I faced her. My half-brothers had finally left and I could spend time with her. I dumbly nodded before she patted the sea plant next to her. I quickly sat next to her. We spent the next hour just watching Emil and chatting about things and before I knew it, I fell asleep leaning on her shoulder.

* * *

Lorios Kingdom:

"Arthur!" Father called from his office. I jumped from the force of his voice as I was studying, something. My mind went blank after a few minutes of reading. I quickly shut the book and put it away before Father got angry for no reason. I swam over to his office about three doors down and hovered infront of it.

_Get a hold of yourself, _I reasoned with myself as my fist hovered over the closed door. Before I could even knock, the door burst open and Father rushed out, tackling me.

"Out of the way boy!" He growled as he rushed past me and into the hall, carrying a wad of paper out of the room, not even bothering to check if I was even alright. As I up myself, all I could see was his aqua blue tail round the corner.

I bloated my cheeks in a pout. Here I was, the soon-to-be older brother at only twelve years old, yet for all of my accomplishments, Father doesn't even bat an eyelid. I wouldn't even put it past him if he loves the new born more than I and bans me from even being within a five mile radius of him or her. "Your Highness?" A young maid about my age asked timidly behind me.

"Yes?" I turned my head around before facing her.

She smiled lightly at me, "The baby has arrived and the Queen wants you to be the first to see him. Although, your Father seemed to be set on seeing him first, stubborn fool." She just seemed to realize that I was here as she called Father a stubborn fool under her breath, so she started to apologise to me.

"No need to do that love, but thanks for telling me. I'll be off." I quickly shushed her gently before setting off to her room. As I got there, Father was being held off my a few guards who was pushing him back from the room.

"I DEMAND TO SEE THEM! I AM THE KING AND YOU MUST LISTEN TO ME!" Father yelled at them as he struggled to get out of the guards grasps, but they kept a good hold on his shoulders.

"Sorry sir, but we swore loyalty to the queen before yourself, so her wish is our command." The one with the black tail on the right told him. "She wishes her son sees him first."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Father yowled at them, finally getting out of their grasps, storming past them and going into Mother's room. He was cast out once again by a few maids who yelled at him. The young maid who told me before about Mother and the child grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room before Father could recover and shut the door and put some pad locks on it.

"Thank heavens." A calm voice sighed from inside the pitch black room. Somebody clapped and the lights were turned back on. Sitting in her room of pale blue and frost colors that looked like winter and looking like a flower in the midst of winter was Mother. "I'd thought they'd never get him away for a few bloody moments." She cursed, "But I see Emma has guided you in. Come sit and Alex please bring Alfred."

Mother patted the grey tendrils next to her as an older maid rushed into the closet. I slowly swam to Mother, keeping a careful ear at the door as it was banged on. I sat next to her as the old maid came and handed her a bundle of cloth. She un-wrapped the bundle and there was a boy with wheat hair and a bright blue tail that looked like the above world's sky. He had a pacifier in his mouth that I remember faintly using myself and he looked at Mother with wide, teary eyes that cried topazes.

Now you may think that Mother was horrible for locking Alfred in a closet, but that was for his own safety. You see, Father had a darker color of hair that looked brown like most of the Geravo kingdom and Mother had the whitest of white for hair, so that makes any child they have, have blonde hair and Father hates that. I believe there is another reason because they are the oldest king and queen and are showing their age. Well, other than Romulus of Geravo, but that's only because the king and queen died, the king of illness and the queen of child birth. He's only filling in for a while, but even he's old for a mermaid. We don't usually live past 200.

But Alfred also had blonde hair and he had a scowl on his face as Mother handled him. He then saw me and started to laugh, pointing at my forehead. "What is it Alfie? Is it his eyebrows?"

"There is nothing wrong with my eyebrows!" I complained at her and they just laughed! The nerve of them.

Moth shook her head, muttering something about denial. "Anyways, if Arthur finds you in here Arthur, he will most likely beat either one of us." Yes, I am named after my Father, as if hoping his name would make me into his perfect image that only mother knew what it was. "There's a maid's door there, Emma will take you to your room." The young maid, who I just noticed how pretty she really is. Emma had flowing red hair that shone like the brightest sun and her tail was an emerald green. Emma blushed shyly and grabbed my wrist once more before taking me through a hidden door behind a sheet of silk.

She lead me to my room as quickly as possible, but not fast enough to hear Father yelling at Mother for some reason, making Alfred cry a loud wail. "I hope that your Majesty will not be harsh on little Alfie, but if he is, you have to be there for him, capiscih?" Emma told me and I dumbly nodded, not knowing what I was getting myself into.

* * *

**Here ya have it folks, the first chapter of ABYSS! Yay! So for each chapter there will be these five kingdoms in it, each with a little section, some bigger than others because more things are going on. **

**These are how old each of the 'big brothers' are for each chapter: **

**Francis: 12**

**Gilbert: 11**

**Matthias and Berwald (Yes, they are twins): 19**

**Tino and Lukas: 13**

**Arthur: 12**

**So, that's that. This is also sorta like a prologue, buts its alright, right? Anyways, I was thinking that the Seveon Kingdom would be Ukraine, Russia and Belarus, but that just didn't seem to fit into the story, so I decided against it and switched their roles and parts in the story. And in Arthur's (The kid) reason for the King not liking him is not his eyebrows, but for another reason. I'll give you a tinyest of hints. **

**_"…Yeah, we left because he's a dick head, right _?" _**

**_"Yep. 'es an bloody bloke 'e is. Ain't got na right ta lead a king'om like 'hat." _**

**So, yeah. Three guesses who that last one is. Anyways, I tried oh so hard to be as descriptive as possible for this but not seeming boring. And I made another reason for Grandpa Rome to ignore Romano, he looks a lot like his mother and it hurts him inside to see Roma. (Poor roma) **

**See you (Maybe) Next week! Any questions or concerns, please review! Or if you like to leave a message, please leave the date and ti- kidding! Thats just on our answering machine, hehe.**

**~Reeni**


End file.
